De Nuevo
by Ageha Ohkawa
Summary: Phoenix intenta recuperar su distintivo, Trucy y Apollo tienen un caso entre manos, y viejos amigos aparecen..


los personajes de Phoenix Wright no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Shu Takumi y a CAPCOM

HOLA!

este es mi primer fic de Phoenix Wright, (muy traumada con este juego xD)

ok este fic lo estoy escribiendo junto con KiRai-ShiRo

surgio en un lapsus estupidus xD

espero que lo disfruten y si no dejen que los demas lo lean xD

ok los dejo con eso...

* * *

Había sido un juicio muy largo para Apollo y Trucy, y solo querían regresar a la agencia polivalente Wright para descansar un poco.

-¡Woow que ah pasado aquí!- dijo Apollo sorprendido al abrir la puerta

- Oh, papá debió quedarse sin empleo de nuevo – dijo Trucy

Un hombre de traje azul y pelopincho, sale del baño con un cepillo en la mano (de los que se usan para lavar baños).

-ah al fin llegan, que tal el jui….- trato de decir Phoenix

-AH QUIEN ES USTED?- grito Trucy

-DONDE ESTA EL SEÑOR WRIGHT? – continua Apollo (reacción estúpida 1)

-Y PORQUE LAVO NUESTRO BAÑO? –dice de nuevo Trucy

-LLAMA A LA POLICIA TRUCY TENEMOS UN SECUESTRADOR LIMPIA BAÑOS AQUÍ! –grito Apollo, corriendo en círculos por la oficina (reacción estúpida 2)

-ehm… - trato de decir Phoenix

-APOLLO ,DONDE ESTA EL TELEFONO? CON TANTO ORDEN NO SE DONDE BUSCAR – gritaba Trucy agitando las manos

-YA BUSCASTE DEBAJO DE MR. CHARLEY –dijo Apollo casi arrojando a la pobre planta (reacción estúpida 3)

-um.. um.. – se aclaro la garganta Phoenix en un intento porque Trucy y Apollo le pusieran atención

Ambos se quedaron quietos en donde estaban, (para suerte de Charley Apollo se detuvo antes de arrojarla).

-bueno, ahora que ya tengo su atenci…. – dijo Phoenix, siendo interrumpido por Trucy

-papá, que bien te ves, casi parece que fueras abogado – dijo Trucy contenta

-jajaja – se rio Phoenix – pues ahora que lo mencionas eso hare, tratare de recuperar mi distintivo y reabrir el bufete Wright and Co. – le dijo Phoenix (ambos ignoraban la expresión de WTF de Apollo)

-PERO ES USTED SEÑOR WRIGHT? –dijo Apollo muy sorprendido- espera, TRUCY TU LO SABIAS?

-pues si – dijo Trucy – pero fue divertido seguirte la corriente – termino sonriendo con complicidad

-bueno pues se ve muy diferente señor Wright – dijo Apollo con la clásica gotita anime

-gracias – dijo Phoenix con duda – supongo

-entonces, de verdad reabrirá el bufete? – dijo Apollo con emoción

-claro, además tengo a alguien que me ayudara bastante – dijo Phoenix tocando el hombro de Apollo

-muchas gracias – dice Apollo casi llorando

-no es verdad Trucy? – dijo Phoenix ignorando a Apollo

-si papá, yo siempre te voy a ayudar – contesto Trucy alegremente

-esa es mi niña – dijo Phoenix contento

Apollo se quedo en shock hasta que Phoenix interrumpió el silencio

-bueno chicos tengo que ir a comprar más gel para el cabello- dijo Phoenix- mi pelopincho no es natural saben – termino de decir y se fue

Pasaron unos minutos de que Phoenix se había ido cuando tocaron la puerta, y Apollo fue a abrir.

-ya voy – grito desde el escritorio (el cual seguían husmeando para comprobar que todo estaba limpio)

Cuando Apollo abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer que vestía un traje negro y una mascada al cuello y una chica de aproximadamente la edad de Trucy que llevaba un traje morado que Apollo no había visto en ningún otro lugar.

-si en que les puedo ayudar? – dijo Apollo amablemente

-sí, estoy buscando la agencia… - se lo pensó – poli…polivalente Wright – dijo mientras leía un papel en su mano la mujer

-lo siento señorita, este es un bufete – dijo Apollo con orgullo, Apollo siguió hablando de nose que cosas cuando Phoenix apareció por la esquina.

-!- la mujer se lanzo a abrazar a Phoenix ignorando lo que Apollo le decía.

-pero qué? –alcanzo a decir Phoenix antes de ser el blanco de la mujer

- pero que está pasando se conocen? – dijo Apollo confundido

- pues claro, el señor Nick es el amigo especial de Maya la mística – dijo Pearl sujetándose la cara con algo de pena.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- casi grito Apollo con cara de WTF

Unos momentos después, cuando Phoenix presento a Maya y a Pearl con Apollo y Trucy.

-estúpido Nick, como que perdiste tu distintivo? – dijo Maya molesta

-pues … es… que .. – trataba de justificarse Phoenix pero no podía completar sus oraciones

-como pudo dejar tanto tiempo a Maya la mística? – dijo Pearl arremangándose el traje de médium

-pe…per… pero… yo .. –seguía balbuceando Phoenix

- y con tanto tiempo libre ni siquiera nos fuiste a visitar – dice Maya casi llorando

- pue… es que… yo .. – a estas alturas Phoenix ya no sabía ni lo que intentaba decir

- y para colmo resulta que tenía una hija, la pobre Maya la mística debe sentirse destrozada – dijo Pearl

-ah por cierto esa ropa te queda muy bien Maya – dijo Phoenix escapando de el tema de Trucy

-verdad que si? – dijo Maya feliz – ah que me veo como mi hermana – contesto olvidando por completo de lo que hablaban antes

-pero cuéntame, cómo pudiste venir? – pregunto Phoenix – no tienes mucho trabajo siendo la maestra de canalización Kurain?

-pues sí, pero me tome unas vacaciones – dijo Maya sonriendo

-y eso… eso se puede? – pregunto Phoenix

-en realidad no – dijo Maya pensando – pero como yo soy la maestra, decidí que de ahora en adelante la maestra puede tomar vacaciones – termino de decir Maya orgullosa de su idea

"lo extraño es que se le haya ocurrido hasta ahora" pensó Phoenix

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta, tocando con mucha prisa, Apollo fue a abrir cuando de repente…

* * *

que tal?

les gusto? si no? espero sus reviews ^^

ya saben sin groserias xD

" los autores no nos hacemos responsables de los daños mentales causados" xD

matta ne!


End file.
